


Legends

by Queenofthebees



Series: Midsummer night's dream [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “I didn’t know there were that many legends about the old religions,” he murmured, pointing to the book when Sam looked up curiously.“Hmm? Oh, yeah. There’s a few interesting ones. A lot of it is about explaining the different religions people had, the legend of the Long Night and what the religions supposedly did, you know, all the well-known stuff. Some interesting takes on practices though. Did you know many believed young girls were taken to the forests and left for the Mother in exchange for promising fertilisation of the lands?”“Seriously?”“Yeah, and when the old religions died out, they used to offer them for the faeries instead. Any young girl who hadn’t reached puberty basically.”
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Midsummer night's dream [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739797
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Legends

**Author's Note:**

> another very late addition to the drabble collection. This was for the legends prompt

He jumped as Sam dumped a large pile of books on the table.

“Sorry,” his friend commented, then winced when the librarian hissed a ‘shh’ at them. Jon pressed his lips together to keep from laughing as Sam took his seat.

A comfortable silence fell between them as they studied for their classes but after twenty minutes Jon found his attention waning and his gaze started flickering across the people gathered around them.

In the corner, Myranda was whispering furiously at Harry Hardying. Jon found himself staring at them, wondering what had made her so angry and made Harry seem rather ashamed. When Harry glanced away, looking towards Jon, Jon quickly averted his eyes and looked at Sam’s books instead. Frowning, he felt his head tilt as he read the title of the book on the bottom. _Religious Legends: Tales of the First Men & The Seven._

“I didn’t know there were that many legends about the old religions,” he murmured, pointing to the book when Sam looked up curiously.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. There’s a few interesting ones. A lot of it is about explaining the different religions people had, the legend of the Long Night and what the religions supposedly did, you know, all the well-known stuff. Some interesting takes on practices though. Did you know many believed young girls were taken to the forests and left for the Mother in exchange for promising fertilisation of the lands?”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, and when the old religions died out they used to offer them for the faeries. Any young girl who hadn’t reached puberty basically.”

“Why not boys?”

“Well, I guess because women’s fertility is linked to children and nurturing. So, makes sense it’s linked to growth of crops I suppose.”

“Hmm, yeah,” Jon commented with a chuckle. “People had weird ideas back then.”

“Indeed,” Sam replied. “Nobody is leaving their daughters out in the woods these days.”

Jon smiled at his friend’s joke but he found his mind wandering.

When he had been younger, before his mother had moved for a job, he would go to the park opposite the house and play with all the other kids on the street. There had been a dark-haired boy, a few years older than him who had been rather arrogant for Jon’s liking. And there had been two siblings, a boy and a girl, with red hair. He couldn’t remember their names now, but he remembers playing with them.

The girl had disappeared not long before he had moved and the family had been devastated, inconsolable.

He glanced at the book again, thoughts turning to the girl in the woods. Red hair, blue eyes….just like the missing girl had had. He shook his head of the ridiculous thought that had entered his mind then and returned to his notes.

Faeries didn’t exist.

And that girl in the woods was not the same girl he had once played with as a child.


End file.
